Historically, diagnosis of posture has been done by taking multiple x-rays and analyzing them. More recently, PosturePro has used a digital camera to take digital photographs and then analyze the photographs by drawing points and collecting the points with lines (see www.posturepro.com). Much like the use of x-rays, Posture Pro is not accurate as it is very subjective, where the examiner places the dots on the digital pictures for line drawings. In recent years, equipment that diagnoses posture has come onto the market. However, this equipment, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,952 issued to Dickholtz still has many of the difficulties of the prior art, most notably the relative difficulty of calibrating a large machine attached to the patient and subjective analysis in reading the accompanying results. Even if results could be obtained reliably, Dickholtz fails to take a vertical head reading, rendering the results incomplete or the patient being sent back to the x-ray room for further analysis.
The present invention solves these problems.